wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Namiętność
Nad sestieresestiere (wł.) — dzielnica wenecka. autorski di Cannareggio, w samym sercu laguny, wisiała lekka, ledwo dostrzegalna mgła. W blaskach lipcowego słońca przecedzanych przez ten najsubtelniejszy z woali drzemały senne wody Canal Grande''Canal Grande'' (wł.) — Kanał Wielki. autorski, a w nich, jak wyczarowane z bajki, nieprawdopodobnie piękne przeglądały się pałace, wille, domy i kościoły. I widziało się wszystko niby miraż złocisty, powołany do życia przez przepyszną fantazję, niby obraz senny utkany z marzeń artysty w chwilę dziwnej, twórczej szczodroty. Tylko fala przybrzeżna z cichym chlupotem roztrącająca stopnie schodów, tylko piosenka gondoliera, co przejechał mimo w żałobnej swej łodzi, budziły z zadumy olśnienia i kazały stwierdzać ten ponad wszystko radosny fakt, że jestem naprawdę w Wenecji... Tak to rozkochany w mieście dożów, pijany czarem architektury i smętkiem czarnych, tajemniczych wód, czekałem w ten cudowny poranek na vaporettovaporetto (wł.) — tramwaj wodny. które miało mnie przewieźć na tamtą stronę Wielkiego Kanału. Poza mną był stary, połowy XVIII wieku sięgający kościół S. Marcuola z małym dziedzińcem przed bramą wchodową, po lewej, po drugiej stronie wąskiego riorio (wł.) — rodzaj kanału. autorski może najwspanialszy po siedzibie dożów pałac Vendramin-Calergi, ten sam, w którym ostatnie swe tchnienie oddał wielki twórca Nibelungówtwórca — Ryszard Wagner (1813–1883), kompozytor niemiecki, twórca m.in. wielkiego dzieła operowego w czterech częściach, opartego na motywach mitologii starogermańskiej pt. Pierścień Nibelunga.. Właśnie gdy błądząc spojrzeniem po jego fasadzie odczytywałem dewizę: „Non nobis — Domine — Non nobis”Non nobis, Domine, non nobis (łac.) — Nie nam, Panie, nie nam., rozległ się przeciągły, trochę szorstko rozdzierający ciszę tej godziny gwizd parowczyka. Więc rzuciwszy''rzuciwszy raz jeszcze na koronkę pałacu'' — prawdopodobnie: rzuciwszy okiem a. rzuciwszy spojrzenie. raz jeszcze na koronkę pałacu, wstąpiłem na ruchomy pomost i za chwilę siedziałem już na rufie statku. — Avanti!avanti (wł.) — naprzód. — podał sternik hasło przez tubę w czeluście kotłowni i vaporetto wyzwolone z uwięzi zaczęło rozgarniać sztabą leniwe wody. Podróż moja nie miała trwać długo: wysiadałem na najbliższym przystanku, S. Staë. Statek minął były dom patrycjusza Teodora Correr i założone przezeń Museo Civico, minął stary śpichlerz''śpichlerz'' — dziś popr.: spichlerz. Republiki, pałace Erizzo, Grimani della Vida i Fontana i dotarłszy do linii Palazzo Tron, zwrócił się dziobem w prawo ku brzegowi. — Ferma!ferma (wł.) — stop, zatrzymać się. — spadł rozkaz z wyżki w środku vaporetta. Przycichł warkot śruby, ustała oddenna praca kotła i parowczyk przyciągnięty łagodnie liną do burty pontonu zbratał się znów z przystanią w chwilowym uścisku. Przepchawszy się szczęśliwie przez zastęp pasażerów, stanąłem na bulwarze przybrzeża. Stąd do Galleria d’Arte Moderna''Galleria d’Arte Moderna'' — właśc. Galleria Internazionale d’Arte Moderna: wenecka galeria sztuki. w pałacu Pesaro, celu mojej wędrówki, było już niedaleko. Przeszedłem krótki, ponad rio di Mocenigo gibkim łukiem rozpięty ponticelloponticello (wł.) — mostek. i znalazłem się na Fondamenta Pesaro. Cicho tu było jakoś o tej porannej godzinie i plusk fali wdzierający się leniwo na omszałe stopnie tarasu rozbrzmiewał wyraźnie w podsieniach pałacu. Wszedłem na pierwsze piętro. U wejścia do galerii spotkały mnie osowiałe i niechętne spojrzenia funkcjonariuszy, którzy zdawali się mieć mi za złe, że im przerywam dolce far nientedolce far niente (wł.) — słodka bezczynność. żądając biletu. Wpuszczono mnie do wnętrza. W salonach pustki: tu i tam błąkało się kilku stranieristranieri' (wł.) — cudzoziemcy. autorski z baedekerami''baedeker'' a. bedeker — przewodnik turystyczny. w ręku, a jakaś koścista miss w cwikierzecwikier (daw.) — binokle; okulary. pożerała oczyma ponętny akt męski. Uwagę moją zaprzątnęła grupa Mieszczan z Calais Augusta Rodina. Gdy po pewnym czasie oderwałem wzrok od rzeźby i spojrzałem w głąb najbliższej sali, spostrzegłem przed jednym z obrazów młodą piękną damę. Profil jej, subtelny a zdecydowany, z orlikowatym nosem, odcinał się na tle silnie oświetlonej przez słońce ściany wyraźnie i mocno. Krucze, połyskami metalu grające włosy okalały twarz smagłą, pociągłą, z parą ciemnoorzechowych, ognistych oczu. Spojrzenie ich jedyne, niezapomniane łączyło w sposób przedziwny kobiecą słodycz ze stalowymi błyskami nieugiętej woli: w momentach gniewu oczy te musiały być straszne. Z tą doskonale piękną, patrycjuszowską głową harmonizowała wybornie wysmukła i giętka kibić, której linie przeglądały dyskretnie a kusząco przez czarną, pełną spokojnej elegancji i smaku tualetę''tualeta'' — dziś popr.: toaleta, tj. strój.. A na tle tej wyrafinowanie prostej i skromnej sukni wykwitał jak płomień szal pomarańczowy i zlewał się w barwną symfonię z dużą, herbacianą różą wpiętą we włosy. Cudna kobieta! — pomyślałem, przestępując próg sali. Odwróciła się i po raz pierwszy spotkały się nasze spojrzenia: jej — trochę roztargnione, potem badawcze, wreszcie zaintrygowane — moje — hołdownicze i podziwem brzemienne. Na ustach jej zaświtał zarys uśmiechu i zgaszony wolą rozwiał się powoli bez śladu; obojętne, aksamitne oczy przeniosły znów łaskę spojrzenia na obraz FragiacomaPietro Fragiacomo (1856–1922) — wł. malarz, pejzażysta, członek Akademii Sztuk Pięknych w Wenecji. Kutry rybackie podczas sztormu. I wtedy przyszedł mi w pomoc''przyjść w pomoc'' — dziś popr.: przyjść z pomocą. szczęśliwy przypadek. Już gdy mijałem ją ze ściśniętym sercem i uczuciem zawodu, książka, którą trzymała w ręku, wysunęła się z palców i upadła na posadzkę koło mnie. Błyskawicznym ruchem schyliłem się po nią i odczytałem tytuł: — El secreto del acueducto — por Ramón Gómez de la SernaEl secreto del acueducto, por Ramón Gómez de la Serna (hiszp.) — Tajemnica akweduktu, książka pisarza hiszpańskiego Ramóna Gómeza de la Serna (1888–1963), prekursora surrealizmu.. To Hiszpanka — pomyślałem i z ukłonem zwracając jej własność, zapytałem: — Dispense V. — Este libro pertence a V. No es verdad?Dispense V. Este libro pertence a V. No es verdad (hiszp.) — Przepraszam panią, ta książka należy do pani, czyż nie? autorski Spojrzała przyjemnie zdziwiona i odbierając książkę, odpowiedziała w tymże języku: — Pan mówi po hiszpańsku. Może jest pan moim rodakiem? — Nie, łaskawa pani — odparłem — jestem Polakiem, lecz nie jest mi obcym język szlachetnych synów Kastylii. Znajomość była zawarta. I potoczyła się między nami rozmowa żywa a malownicza, bo i ona lubiała''lubiać — dziś popr.: lubić. styl trochę kwiecisty, w kunszt słowa bogaty, i ja urzeczony czarem jej postaci mimo woli dobierałem zwrotów barwnych, jak motyle skrzydlatych. ''Doniadonia (hiszp. doña) — pani. Inez de Torre Orpega rodem z Estramadury była od kilku lat wdową. Większą część roku spędzała w Madrycie u starszej siostry zamężnej za jakimś dworskim dostojnikiem, a tylko na miesiące letnie przyjeżdżała w odwiedziny do krewnych w Wenecji. O Polsce i Polakach wiedziała niewiele i z zajęciem słuchała moich informacji. Gdy w pół godziny potem opuściliśmy galerię obrazów i znaleźliśmy się na bulwarze Fondamenta Pesaro, byliśmy już dobrymi znajomymi. — Dokąd się pan teraz wybiera? — zagadnęła. — Pora jeszcze za wczesna na obiad, lecz stosowna na drugie śniadanie. Czy nie zechciałby go pan spożyć w moim towarzystwie gdzieś w jakiejś restauracji z widokiem na Ponte Rialto? Lubię bardzo obserwować go w godzinach porannych. Byłem zachwycony. — Najlepiej będzie — zaproponowałem — jeżeli wstąpimy do Corvo Nero opodal przystanka''przystanka'' — dziś popr. forma D. lp: przystanku. vaporettów. — Wybornie. Proszę zatem podać mi rękę i sprowadzić do gondoli. Spojrzałem trochę zdziwiony: — Na razie nie widzę żadnej. Musimy trochę zaczekać, aż któraś podpłynie. Odpowiedziała srebrzystym śmiechem: — Mój Beppo nie każe nam długo czekać. Oto już poznał mnie z dala po głosie i zbliża się ku nam na swej „Rondinelli”. I rzeczywiście, spoza węgła bulwaru wychylił się dziób „Jaskółeczki”, która przywarłszy czarnym podbrzuszem do wód kanaliku między pałacem Pesaro a Corner della Regina, przyczaiła się tam na chwilę i tylko czekała na hasło. — Beppo Gualcioni, mój nadworny gondoliere — przedstawiła mi z miną pół serio, pół buffobuffo (wł.) — żartobliwie; groteskowo. swego przewoźnika — stary, długoletni sługa domu Ramorinów, mych krewnych. I wsiedliśmy do łodzi. Gondola donii Inez była istnym cackiem. Smukła, zgrabna i zwrotna jak fryga, z ślicznie rzeźbionym dzióbem''dzióbem'' — dziś popr.: dziobem. w kształcie szyi łabędziej, kołysała się na fali jak kolebka królewskiego panięcia. Oparci plecyma''plecyma'' — dziś popr.: plecami. o poduszki siedzeń z ciemnozielonego pluszu, pod osłoną niskiego, w złote frędzle strojonego baldachimu, który tutaj felze zowią, płynęliśmy jakby w nieskończoność, zasłuchani w rytmikę wiosła. Rozwiały się doszczętnie woale mgły i pod turkusowym kloszem nieba rozwinęła się bajecznie kolorowa perspektywa Canal Grande. Jej dominantą były trzy barwy: czarna, dżetowa''dżetowy'' — błyszcząco czarny; dżet — błyszczący czarny kamień ozdobny, czarny paciorek. wody, biała domów i pomarańczowa żaluzji i pozapuszczanych stor''stora'' — ciężka zasłona.. Zmieszane ze sobą te trzy kolory, stopione powinowactwem szczęśliwego doboru — były jak dźwięk jedyny i konieczny, jak wyraz tajemny ukrytej gdzieś głęboko duszy tego miasta. I wszystko było przesiąknięte tym naczelnym, suwerennym tonem, wszystko rozdrganą w bezlik dreszczy jedną struną — złotym monokordem, któremu na imię — Wenecja. Jak przez sen przesuwały się mimo naszej łodzi arcytwory weneckiej architektury, te koronkowe pałace i domy, z których niemal każdy chlubił się dziełami dłuta i pędzla wielkich artystów. Lipcowe słońce wyzłacało miedzią i cynobrem dumne, arystokratyczne frontony i przyczółki, rozświecało mrokiem wieków nasiąkłe podziemia i kolumnady, spływało palącą pieszczotą na zielone oazy ogrodowych teras i winoroślą otulonych loggii''loggia'' — ozdobny otwarty pawilon, altana.. Przepłynęliśmy mimo pałacu Ca d’Oro, najozdobniejszego gotyku dawnej Republiki, minęliśmy Segredo, Michiel dalle Colonne i Morosini i znaleźliśmy się na linii Rybiego Targu. Odór wodnej żywizny, płynący z głębi hali targowej, ogarnął nas duszącym wyziewem. Peschiera w pełnym toku porannego ruchu tętniła gwarem i zgiełkiem. Donia Inez przytknęła do nosa chusteczkę i patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem, wdychiwała zapach perfumy''wdychiwała zapach perfumy'' — dziś popr.: wdychała zapach perfum.. Gondola była już na wysokości Przystani Jarzynowej. Znużone orgią światła oczy spoczęły z ulgą na zieleni główek kapusty, kalafiorów, selerów, pietruszek i marchwianej naci. — Jaki kontrast między tym prozaicznym, choć tak ożywczym widokiem a wyrafinowanym pięknem pałaców — zauważyła donia de Orpega. — Rzeczywiście — przyznałem — i mnie to zawsze uderza, ilekroć mijam Erberia''Erberia'' — dawny wenecki targ owocowo-warzywny.. Trudno, nie może być inaczej; nie można żyć samą kontemplacją dzieł sztuki. Powiedziałbym nawet, że to pomieszanie prozy życia codziennego z poezją sztuki i przeszłości stanowi największy urok tego dziwnego miasta. Skłoniła głowę na znak zgody. W bliskiej już perspektywie rozpiął się szary, patyną wieków okryty most Ponte Rialto. Kilku zręcznymi uderzeniami wiosła skierował Beppo łódkę ku przeciwnemu brzegowi i przesunąwszy się lewą burtą mimo Fondaco dei Tedeschi, podpłynął pod łuk mostu. Za chwilę wyskakiwałem już z gondoli na oblepione wodną pleśnią schody nabrzeża i podawałem rękę Inezie. Była godzina 11 rano. Przeszliśmy stację vaporettów Cerva i wciąż trzymając się brzegu kanału, wstąpiliśmy na Riva del Carbon. Ruch był ogromny; nadjeżdżające co kilkanaście minut parowczyki wyrzucały wciąż nowe zastępy pasażerów. Schroniliśmy się w zaciszny zakątek Corvo Nero, małej ustronnej gelateriagelateria (wł.) — cukiernia, w której wyłącznie podają lody. autorski z widokiem na Rialto. Tu pod skrzydłem płóciennej markizy wydała mi się donia Inez jeszcze piękniejszą; głębokie cienie pod oczyma podkreślały ich słodycz i żar. Patrzyłem na nią bez przerwy. A ona, widząc mój zachwyt, uśmiechała się tylko kącikami ust i cedziła przez perły ząbków oranżadę. Spojrzenie jej senne, lekko rozmarzone błądziło bez celu po tamtym brzegu kanału, potem przerzuciło się na grupę gondol rozkołysaną w przystani i zatrzymało się na łuku Rialto. — Czy nie przypomina panu trochę florenckiego Ponte Vecchio''Ponte Vecchio'' (wł.) — Most Złotników, najstarszy florencki most na rzece Arno, zabudowany niewielkimi budynkami.? — zapytała. — Tamten jest trójdzielny — odpowiedziałem. — Chodzi mi o partie górne. — A tak, oczywiście — przyznałem — oba są zabudowane, zwłaszcza ten we Florencji. — Te sklepy i bazary, te budy jarmarczne rozbite nad wodą mają w sobie coś tak oryginalnego... — Przemawiają do przechodnia wieku XX z lapidarną swadą przeszłości. Może chce pani przejść się tamtędy? — Właśnie chciałam to panu zaproponować; lubię czasem taką przechadzkę pomiędzy pierzejami rozkrzyczanych sklepów. Opuściliśmy nasz cienisty przytułek i niebawem znaleźliśmy się na łuku mostu. Otoczyła nas atmosfera hali targowej. Wąską uliczkę między dwoma rzędami bazarów wypełniał skłębiony malowniczo tłum. Przeważały kobiety: smukłe, rasowe mieszczanki w charakterystycznych, czarnych szalach z frędzlami. Ich zgrabne, często w ogniste wstążki przystrojone główki pochylały się z zainteresowaniem nad próbkami towarów rozłożonymi na ławkach i ladach, a śliczne o wytwornym rysunku ręce z lubością gładziły postawy jedwabiu, satyny i perkalu; kapryśne, wybredne, brakujące''brakować'' (tu daw.) — wybierać towar. ręce. Chaosowi barw wtórzył chaos woni: wśród ich zgiełku wybijał się na powierzchnię zapach tanich perfum, szorstki odór juchtu''jucht'' — wyprawiona bydlęca skóra. i wnętliwa''wnętliwy'' (daw.) — tu: dojmujący, drążący. symfonia zamorskich korzeni. Szczególniejszymi względami cieszył się bazar z lalkami i sąsiadujący z nim sklep z przyborami tualetowymi; zwłaszcza ten ostatni był stale oblężony przez płeć piękną. Właściciel jego, barczysty, średnich lat mężczyzna, z parą melancholijnie opuszczonych ku dołowi wąsów, przynęcał weneckie strojnisie, przesuwając między opierścienionymi palcami sznury fałszywych pereł, korali i bursztynu lub przesiewając z dłoni w dłoń migotliwe przygarście kolczyków, broszek i manel''manela'' — daw. metalowa bransoletka.. — Signor Giuliano robi jak zwykle świetne interesa — zauważyła, mijając bazar, donia Inez. — Umie zachwalać swój towar. — Sama tandeta i surogaty — odpowiedziałem. — Niekoniecznie — zaoponowała — można tu czasem wyłowić i prawdziwą perłę: trzeba tylko znać się na rzeczy i odróżnić ziarno od plewy. Buda Giuliana — to też rodzaj bric à bracbric à brac (fr.) — rupieciarnia. starożytności. Powrócimy tutaj jeszcze kiedyś w porze poobiedniej, gdy na Rialto trochę przestronniej. A teraz proszę mnie odprowadzić do gondoli; muszę wracać do siebie. Przesyceni gwarem i krzykiem zeszliśmy do łodzi. Beppo, pokrzepiony kilku szklanicami piwa i porcją makaronu w przybrzeżnej trattoriatrattoria (wł.) — gospoda., odwiązywał raźno gondolę od palika na bulwarze. Gdy zdjąłem kapelusz i utkwiłem w donię Orpega oczy pełne niemej prośby o najbliższe spotkanie, pociągnęła mnie za sobą w głąb gondoli. — Podwiezie mnie pan pod moje mieszkanie. — Jaka pani dobra — szepnąłem, przyciskając ku ustom jej rękę. Gondola pruła już dzióbem wody kanału. Płynęliśmy z powrotem w kierunku Cannareggio. Po drodze Inez wyznaczyła mi schadzkę tegoż dnia po południu. — Pan tu jest nowicjuszem — mówiła, przechylając na ramię swą cudną główkę — chcę być pańskim ciceronecicerone (daw., z wł.) — przewodnik., chcę pokazać panu wszystkie osobliwości tego miasta. Sama ułożę porządek naszych wędrówek. Zgadza się pan? — Z najgłębszą wdzięcznością. Od czego zaczniemy? Uśmiechnęła się. — To tajemnica. Dowie się pan po południu. Chcę panu zrobić niespodziankę. Proszę zatem oczekiwać mnie o czwartej na Ca d’Oro. Do widzenia! Gondola przybiła do brzegu; łabędzia jej szyja położyła się na omszałych stopniach schodów, co wiodły pomiędzy kolumny jednego z tych cudnych pałaców, które odbija tak wiernie ciemna fala Canal Grande. Tutaj Inez wysiadła. Podał jej rękę czekający już lokaj, bo schody od pleśni zielone śliskie były i niepewne. — Beppo, odwieziesz pana do S. Marcuola — poleciła na pożegnanie i posławszy mi czarujący uśmiech, zniknęła za kotarą w głębi krużganka. ---- Nie mogłem doczekać się utęsknionej godziny. Stan podniecenia, w który mnie wprawiła radosna przygoda, był tak silny, że zapomniałem o obiedzie i nie wróciłem do swego mieszkania obok dworca kolejowego, lecz wałęsałem się nad kanałem w okolicy Złotego Domu''Złoty Dom'' — Ca d’Oro, pałac uważany za najwspanialszy nad Canale Grande.; nie mogłem dopuścić do tego, by jakakolwiek banalna czynność przerwała mi rozkoszną ciągłość marzenia o niej; nie chciałem pozwolić na to w żaden sposób, by pomiędzy pierwsze a drugie spotkanie z ukochaną wcisnęło się jakiekolwiek prozaiczne zdarzenie. Dlatego wolałem krążyć w pobliżu miejsca wyznaczonego przez nią na schadzkę. Gdy po paru godzinach uczułem dotkliwy głód i zmęczenie, odszedłem na chwilę od przystani Ca d’Oro ciemną, ciasną vicolettovicoletto (wł.) — uliczką. autorski i dopadłszy jakiejś podrzędnej kawiarenki na rogu ulicy Vittorio Emanuele, wychyliłem duszkiem szklankę kawy. W parę minut potem stałem znów na bulwarze i zapuszczałem niecierpliwe spojrzenie w stronę, skąd miała nadpłynąć gondolą Ineza. W końcu nadpłynęła. Słodka, smagława, oszałamiająca. Gdy chciałem jej pomóc przy wysiadaniu, potrząsnęła przecząco głową: — Pojedziemy dalej gondolą. Proszę usiąść tu przy mnie. I wskazała mi miejsce w łodzi. — Beppo, cava il felze!cava il felze (wł.) — odsłoń kabinę. autorski — rozkazała gondolierowi. I podczas gdy sługa spełniając polecenie zwijał ponad naszymi głowami jedwabny baldachim, ona opierając się o moje ramię i zaglądając mi filuternie w oczy, zapytała: — Czy też pan choć raz pomyślał o mnie od chwili naszego pierwszego rozstania? — Seniora — odparłem, tonąc oczyma w jej oczach — jestem panią oczarowany. — Tak trzeba, tak być powinno. Avanti, Beppo! — Dokąd płyniemy? — rzuciłem odruchowo pytanie. — W stronę Fondamente Nuove systemem kanałów poprzecznych. Lubię przesuwać się na gondoli po tych cichych ścieżkach wodnych, wijących się pomiędzy starymi, przesiąkniętymi ich wilgocią domami. Odbiliśmy od przystani. Kierowana wprawnym wiosłem gondoleria łódź trzymała się blisko brzegu, by wkrótce, po dokonaniu zręcznego półobrotu w prawo, porzucić Canal Grande i wcisnąć się we wąską szyję Rio di S. Felice. — A — ''oel! — rozległo się ostrzegawcze wołanie wioślarza. — A'' — ''oel! Sia stali!A, oel! Sia stali! (gw. weneckich gondolierów) — Uwaga! Na prawo! Gondola prześmignęła popod''popod'' — dziś: pod. łękiem mostku łączącego ulicę Wiktora Emanuela z placem św. Feliksa i skręciła znów na prawo w Rio di S. Sofia. Zasłuchani w plusk wiosła, rozkoszowaliśmy się w milczeniu żeglugą. A miała ta przejażdżka pomiędzy kamienicami szczególny urok. Mimo całej życiowej prozy wyzierającej z tych kilkupiętrowych starych, obdrapanych domostw z suszącą się tu i tam na żerdziach i sznurach bielizną było coś tajemniczego w ich atmosferze. Coś taiło się w tych mrocznych, skąpo rozświetlonych językami gazu podsieniach, coś drzemało w ciemnych, gdzieniegdzie przeglądających przez wykroje bram podwórzach, czaiło się w brudnych, zatęchłych od lat basenach. Czasem wychyliła się z okna jakaś ludzka głowa, wyjrzała para oczu namiętnych, południowych i znikała jakby spłoszona widokiem obcych; czasem z głębi zagadkowych wnętrz wypłynęła cudna, tęsknotą wezbrana piosenka, zawibrowała między ścianami domów rozełkanym arpeggioarpeggio (wł., muz.) — wykonanie akordu, polegające na zagraniu kolejnych dźwięków kolejno w szybkim tempie. i milkła zawstydzona niewczesną swą urodą. W czarnej, gęstej, nieruchawej wodzie łączyły się w drżącym uścisku pokraczne odbicia kamienic, snuły się, tęczując pod światło, jakieś brudno-tłuste ściegi i popławy. Miejscami wysuwały się z masywów domostw i budynków nadpowietrzne, kryte galerie, „mosty westchnień” szarej, smutnej codzienności, i jak dłonie podane nad przepaścią sprzęgały ze sobą brzegi kanałów; gdzie indziej łuk kamiennego sklepienia rozpięty spodem nad powierzchnią wody przerzucał się giętkim grzbietem z zaułka w zaułek. Ciszę uliczek przerywały od czasu do czasu okrzyki gondolierów. — Sia premi! — Sia stali! — Sia di lungo!Sia premi! Sia stali! Sia di lungo! (gw. weneckich gondolierów) — Na lewo! Na prawo! Prosto przed siebie! — wołali, wymijając się na zakrętach. Na Rio di S. Andrea musieliśmy się zatrzymać trochę dłużej, bo z łódek stłoczonych na wąskim pasie wody powstał zator; zwłaszcza brzuchata, węglem naładowana barża towarowa nie mogła wywikłać się z duśby''duśba'' — tłok; por. czas. dusić.; wreszcie otarłszy się bokiem o bulwar, wydostała się z matni i otworzyła przejście. Wpłynęliśmy na Kanał św. Katarzyny. — Na lewo, Beppo! Pod arkadę ponticello! — poleciła donia. Gondola podpłynęła do schodków debarkaderu''debarkader'' — przystań na rzece, jeziorze; miejsce wyładowywania.. Wysiedliśmy. Pani zwróciła się do przewoźnika: — Oczekuj nas za 10 minut w przystani Fondamente Nuove. — Sta bene, signora, sta beneSta bene, signora, sta bene (wł.) — Dobrze, pani. autorski. I podczas gdy Inez wsparta o moje ramię wychodziła po stopniach na brzeg, stary gondolier ruszył w dalszą drogę kanałem, by potem wykręcić na północ i przez Stacca della Misericordia wydostać się na pełniejsze wody Nowych Nadbrzeży. My tymczasem przeszliśmy mimo kościoła św. Katarzyny i Jezuitów i zagłębiliśmy się w labirynt zaułków weneckiej suburry. Popołudniowe słońce skłaniające się powoli ku zachodowi zalewało płynnym złotem kwadratowe płyty bruku i świeciło nam prosto w oczy. — Jak tu wesoło, jak słonecznie! — zawołała Inez, której wyniosła, elegancka postać rzucała poza siebie cień mocny i długi. — Szczególnie po wyjściu z mrocznych czeluści kanałów — uzupełniłem jej uwagę. I jak mogłem, zacząłem opędzać się drobnymi datkami przed gromadką brudnych, obdartych dzieci, które towarzyszyły nam z uporem już od pewnego czasu. — Un baiocco, bella signora, un baiocco ai poveri bambini!Un baiocco, bella signora, un baiocco ai poveri bambini (wł.) — Pieniążek, piękna pani, pieniążek dla biednych dzieci. — skamlała w imieniu innych chuda piegowata dziewczyna. Donia Orpega wyjęła z torebki kilkanaście sztuk półlirowych, zawinęła w papier i śmiejąc się, podrzuciła w górę. Z brzękiem rozsypały się pieniądze po flizach uliczki. — Teraz uciekajmy, dopóki zajęte zbieraniem. Skwapliwie zboczyliśmy w sąsiedni zaułek. O parę kroków przed nami zalśniła brylantowymi blaskami laguna. — Jesteśmy na miejscu. To Fondamente Nuove w pełnej chwale lipcowego popołudnia. Wyciągnięta w dal linia bulwaru roiła się od ludzi. Przy stolikach porozstawianych przed winiarniami i cukierniami popijano słodko-cierpką marsalę''marsala'' — wino włoskie, produkowane na Sycylii, w gminie Marsala., turmalinowe''turmalinowy'' — w kolorze turmalinu, ciemnego minerału. chiantichianti — wytrawne wino włoskie, produkowane w Toskanii., purpurową granatinę''granatina'' (wł.) a. grenadyna (z fr.) — słodki syrop z owoców granatu, używany w drinkach. lub krzepkie nostrano z pobliskich winnic rodem. Gondolierzy w pomarańczowych koszulach i szerokich, czarnych kapeluszach nagabywali przechodniów, proponując przejażdżkę na Lido, Wyspy św. Michała, Murano, Burano lub uroczą isolaisola (wł.) — wyspa. di S. Francesco del Deserto. Beppo uśmiechnięty i zadowolony, że nas wyprzedził, już czekał w malowniczej pozie, wsparty o wiosło na wyżce swej „Rondinelli”. Skierowałem na Inezę pytające spojrzenie. A ona schodząc do łodzi, zgrabna i wytworna, w obcisłej, satynowej sukni koloru bleu foncébleu foncé (fr.) — ciemnoniebieski, granatowy., określiła cel jazdy w dwóch słowach: — San Michele! — Na Wyspę Cmentarną? — zapytałem, zajmując obok niej miejsce w gondoli. — Dlaczego właśnie tam? Podniosła na mnie zdziwione oczy: — Był pan tam już może? — Nie, nie byłem — odpowiedziałem, patrząc na nią zamyślony — lecz widzi pani, nie lubię cmentarnych zaciszy. — A jednak warto obejrzeć; w klasztorze obok jest podobno kilku mnichów Polaków. Cóż, sprzeciwia się pan stanowczo? — Cóż znowu? — zaprzeczyłem. — Jak można sprzeciwiać się pani? Avanti, signor gondoliere, avanti!Avanti, signor gondoliere, avanti! (wł.) — Naprzód, panie gondolierze, naprzód! Trochę mi tylko nieprzyjemnie, że zaczynamy nasze wycieczki od tego miejsca. — Por Dios!Por Dios (hiszp.) — Na Boga. autorski — rzekła, zasłaniając siebie i mnie parasolką przed natarczywymi promieniami słońca. — Nie lubię przesądnych mężczyzn. Adelanteadelante (hiszp.) — naprzód., Beppo! Sia di lungo!Sia di lungo! — Prosto przed siebie! (po włosku, tj. po wenecku). autorski Gondola odbijała od brzegu. Rozcięte pałaszem wiosła fale zalśniły miriadami blasków i rozbiegły się wokół łodzi karbami fałdów w kręgach koncentrycznych. — Ta woda czysta, odświeżana ustawicznie dopływem z pełnego morza, sprawia orzeźwiające wrażenie — przerwałem uwagą milczenie. — Ani porównania z ospałą, gęstą i cuchnącą wodą kanałów. — Ale za to tamta ma w sobie coś tajemniczego; jeżeli można mówić o duszy weneckiej laguny, to kryje się ona w tej czarnej, drzemiącej, przesyconej wyziewami miasta topieli. — Patrz pan! — przerwała mi, wskazując na prawo. — Co za obraz! Jedyny motyw dla malarza! Obok przepływała obciążona do pół burty krypa pod trójkątnym żaglem latyńskim; wiozła do Wenecji na targ jarzyny z ogrodów wyspy Le Vignole i owoce z sadów jej sąsiadki, zielonej Torcello. Cytrynowożółte płótno żagla z wizerunkiem św. Marka, patrona, wydymało się łagodnie w podmuchach zachodniego wiatru nad kopczykami czerwonoceglastych pomidorów, piramidami marchwi, buraków, rzepy i stożkami winogron, brzoskwiń, renglotów''rengloty'' — odmiana śliwek. i oliwek. — Barwy dobrane jak na palecie Claude Moneta''Claude Monet'' (1840–1926) — malarz francuski, jeden z twórców impresjonizmu.. — Lub naszego Wyczółkowskiego''Leon Wyczółkowski'' (1852–1936) — malarz młodopolski, przedstawiciel nurtu realistycznego.. W perspektywie wyłonił się biały kontur cmentarnego muru. — Tu gdzieś w pobliżu — objaśniła mnie donia Inez — uchodzi naczółek mostu pontowego, który dla wygody ludności każe rozpinać w Dnie Zaduszne zarząd miasta między Wenecją a Wyspą św. Michała. Gondola przesunęła się popod murem obmywanym przez chlupoczącą łagodnie falę i zawinęła do przystani naprzeciw klasztornego portalu. Wysiedliśmy i przekroczywszy bramę opactwa oo. Franciszkanów, weszliśmy w krużganek. W głębi, pomiędzy filarami, przechadzało się kilku mnichów. Postacie ich ujęte w szorstkie linie habitów odrzynały się wyraziście ciemnymi plamami od rozsłonecznionego tła z murów, kolumn i posadzki. Wychylone z szerokich rękawów zakonnej sukni ręce przebierały paciorki różańca lub zanurzone palcami w miąższ brewiarzy''brewiarz'' — zbiór modlitw obowiązujących duchownych; modlitewnik. przewracały szeleszczące cicho ich kartki. Z wnętrza bazyliki po lewej stronie krużganka szła woń kadzidła i płonących świec — z głębi przedsionka, z prześlicznej Capella Emiliana płynęły słodkie tony harmonium''harmonium'' a. fisharmonia — klawiszowy dęty instrument muzyczny, używany zamiast organów.: ktoś grał Ave MariaAve Maria — pieśń oparta na łacińskim tekście modlitwy Zdrowaś Mario. Napisana przez Charles'a Gounoda jako głos solowy do Preludium C-dur z Das Wohltemperierte Klavier Jana Sebastiana Bacha. Gounoda''Charles-François Gounod'' (1818–1893) — fr. kompozytor operowy.. Przeszliśmy zamknięty kolumnadą podwórzec i przez drugą, wewnętrzną bramę dostaliśmy się na cmentarz. Była godzina szósta po południu. Zalane potokami zachodu zacisze pławiło się w złocie i bieli: w złocie słońca i bieli marmurów. Przymknąłem na chwilę olśnione oczy. Szliśmy wzdłuż cmentarnego muru inkrustowanego płytami napisów, grobowcowych wnęk i nisz. Pod stopami dudniały nam głucho podziemne komnaty, z boku raziły oślepiająco białe refleksy słonecznych rzutów. — Jak tu mało zieleni! — rzekłem tonem skargi. — Co za rozpaczliwa posucha bieli! Doprawdy, seniora, ta despotyczna, wszystko sobą przygłuszająca biel jest straszliwa. Zadaje mi niemal fizyczny ból. Popatrzyła, lekko podnosząc brwi. — Przemawia z pana syn Północy. Wasze cmentarze muszą mieć wygląd zupełnie odmienny? — O tak. U nas w miejscach wiecznego spoczynku pełno drzew i krzewów; bujna, soczysta zieleń przegradza domy zmarłych, przykrywa festonami''feston'' — girlanda; malowniczo zwieszająca się roślinność. bluszczu, spławami brzóz i kalin martwą biel nagrobków i mauzoleów. Na polskich cmentarzach przyroda otula w macierzyńskie ramiona przybytki śmierci — gdy tu, w tej błogosławionej, wiecznie roześmianej słońcem krainie, nawet w ustroniach zmarłych sztuka święci bezwzględnie swój zimny, marmurowy tryumf: smutny tryumf pobielanych grobów. Ach, jakże mi brak tu zieleni! Zatrzymałem się przy jednym z grobowców, który nagle skupił na sobie moją uwagę. Rzucała się w oczy od razu oryginalna kompozycja. Na tarasie przed domem stała naturalnej wielkości postać kobiety o miłej, przepojonej niewieścią słodyczą powierzchowności; lewą ręką zbierała fałdy sukni, w prawej podniesionej do góry gestem pełnym wdzięku niosła doniczkę z kwiatami. „A Luisa Riccardi, moglie adorata — il marito”A Luisa Riccardi, moglie adorata, il marito (wł.) — Ludwice Riccardi, uwielbianej żonie, mąż. autorski — czytałem napis u dołu. — Jest to mogiła jednej z patrycjuszek''patrycjuszka'' — włoska arystokratka, przedstawicielka uprzywilejowanego rodu. weneckich — wyjaśniła mi Inez. — Umarła nagle śmiercią gwałtowną. Zrozpaczony mąż kazał utrwalić postać ukochanej w chwili, gdy wychodzi z domu na przechadzkę po ogrodzie: taką ją widział podobno po raz ostatni — taką oglądały jego oczy na kilka godzin przed śmiercią. Moment ten uwiecznił rzeźbiarz w marmurze. — Jakie to piękne, seniora — rzekłem w zamyśleniu. — I może właśnie dlatego sąsiaduje z pięknem innego pokroju — odpowiedziała, posuwając się ku najbliższemu grobowcowi. — A co pan powie o tej mogile? Na płycie z alabastru odcinały się en relief dwa torsy: młodego mężczyzny i czarująco pięknej kobiety. On utkwił w niej rozkochane oczy i wyciągnął usta spragnione ku czarze, którą mu podawała z uśmiechem. Mimo woli rodziło się podejrzenie, czy puchar nie zawiera trucizny. Bo w uśmiechu kobiety czaił się odcień fałszu i okrucieństwa. Lecz tego zaślepiony mężczyzna zdawał się nie dostrzegać — jak nie dostrzegał na pewno żądła wąskiej weneckiej dagi''daga'' — krótki sztylet., którą ściskała w drugiej, w tył podanej ręce... Rzuciłem okiem na wstążkę napisu. „Al suo adorato sposo, Don Antonio de Orpega, spento nel supremo piacere — la moglie”Al suo adorato sposo, Don Antonio de Orpega, spento nel supremo piacere, la moglie (wł.) — Swemu uwielbianemu małżonkowi, Don Antoniowi de Orpega, zgasłemu w najwyższej rozkoszy, żona. autorski — zwierzał światu swą tajemnicę w zwięzłych, lapidarnych słowach szczególny grobowiec. Patrzyłem na Inezę wstrząśnięty do głębi. — Więc tu spoczywa... — Mój mąż — dokończyła z dziwnym, nie znanym mi dotychczas uśmiechem. I wtedy dopiero, po tym uśmiechu poznałem, że kobietą na płycie grobowej była ona. — Usiądźmy tam na ławce w alei cyprysów — zaproponowała. Usłuchałem pełen sprzecznych uczuć. Usiedliśmy w cyprysowej niszy. Na chwilę zapadło między nami milczenie. Długie cienie nagrobnych strażników kładły się nam pod stopy ostrymi zrysami wierzchołków i czerniły na złotym żwirze ścieżki hieroglifami śmierci. Skądś, z wnętrza cmentarza, dochodził łoskot kamieniarskiego młotka trudzącego się przy nowym nagrobku, dolatywał odzew nieszpornych''nieszpory'' — katolicka msza wieczorna. organów... — Mój mąż skończył samobójstwem — usłyszałem nagle jej głos altowy — w piątym roku naszego pożycia. — To pani pchnęła go w objęcia śmierci, seniora — odpowiedziałem niemal surowo. — Skądże ten prokuratorski ton? — zapytała, lekko uderzając mnie końcem swej płomienistej umbrellaumbrella — parasolka.. — Niech się pan nie zapomina. Zresztą on umierał w ekstazie najwyższego szczęścia, umierał dla mnie i przeze mnie. Czyż nie pięknie? Potwór czy obłąkana? — pomyślałem, lecz spojrzawszy na nią, zapomniałem zupełnie o kategoriach etycznych i chłonąłem tylko diaboliczną jej piękność. A ona tymczasem opowiadała głosem równym i spokojnym, jak gdyby chodziło o kogoś znanego jej tylko ze słyszenia: — Przyszło do tego niespodziewanie. Tak niespodzianie, tak znienacka, jak bywa nieraz ze szczęściem lub śmiercią. I właśnie w tym widzę najpiękniejszy motyw tej historii. Bo chyba przyzna pan, że zasługuję na to, by życie moje obfitowało w momenty wyjątkowe. I popatrzyła na mnie wyzywająco. Była za piękna, by nie przyznać jej racji. Więc spuściłem milcząco głowę i słuchałem dalej. — W jedną z tych nocy księżycowych, rozełkanych mandolinami nocy weneckich, rzekł don Antonio de Orpega, tuląc roznamiętnioną twarz pomiędzy wzgórza mych piersi: — Dałaś mi najwyższe szczęście tej nocy, Inezo; nie wiem, czy zdołam je przeżyć do brzasku rana. — Cha, cha, cha! — zaśmiałam się lekkomyślnie, pieszcząc ręką jego męską urodę. — Jesteś patetyczny, mój piękny małżonku! — Nie wierzysz, Inezo? — Nie wierzę, Antonio. Zbyt mnie pożądasz, by tak łatwo przyszło ci teraz rozstawać się z życiem. — Nie wierzysz? — zapytał powtórnie z odcieniem obłąkania w swych ślicznych, niezapomnianych oczach. — Chodź do mnie, Antonio; wszak jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, tylko parą spragnionych siebie kochanków. — Więc ja ci udowodnię. I wyszedł z sypialni. Po chwili strzał z rewolweru zakończył poemat jego życia. Pięknym człowiekiem był don Antonio de Orpega, mój mąż — nieprawdaż, kochany przyjacielu? — On panią kochał, jak mało który mężczyzna na Ziemi kocha kobietę — odparłem cicho. — Tak. To było l’amore altissimo — l’amore supremol'amore altissimo, l'amore supremo (wł.) — miłość najwyższa, miłość ostateczna.. I dlatego bał się, by dnia pewnego nie stanąć nad jego grobem; usunął się w porę w cienie zaświatów, bo nie chciał przeżyć swego wielkiego uczucia. To był geniusz miłości. — Podziwiam was oboje: namiętność jego i twój obiektywizm, pani. — Uczucia moje — rzekła wyniośle — są moją wyłączną własnością; wobec osób trzecich uważam za stosowne mówić o tym zdarzeniu jako o dziele sztuki jedynym, wyjątkowym. Zechciej i pan, kochany przyjacielu, patrzeć na nie i oceniać je tylko z tego punktu widzenia. — Zastosuję się do woli pani, seniora — zresztą pozwoli pani zwrócić sobie uwagę na to, że nie prosiłem o zwierzenia. I powstałem z ławki. Milcząc wyciągnęła ku mnie rękę na znak zgody. Przycisnąłem ją do ust i rzekłem: — Późno już i strażnik wzywa do opuszczenia cmentarza. I rzeczywiście, zbliżający się z głębi alei jakiś mężczyzna dawał nam z daleka znaki. — Tak, czas wracać — przyznała zamyślona. — Cmentarz zamykają tu wcześnie. Wkrótce znów żeglowaliśmy gondolą po lagunie. — Dokąd płyniemy? — zapytałem, ślizgając się spojrzeniem po rozlewisku wód. — Na Riva degli Schiavoni. Chcę posłuchać z panem koncertu orkiestry w „Café Orientale” i śledzić ruch wieczorny przy Molo św. Marka. — Najpiękniejsza partia miasta — odpowiedziałem, nagle poważniejąc. Trąciła mnie wachlarzem w ramię. — Skądże to nagłe zamyślenie? — Cel naszej jazdy wywołał we mnie smutne skojarzenia; jakie, powiem na miejscu. — Więc dobrze; tymczasem porzuć pan te niewesołe medytacje i zachwycaj się krajobrazem. Inez miała rację; piękno laguny narzucało się z żywiołową siłą. Właśnie gondola okrążała wschodni cypel Wenecji i minąwszy doki Arsenału, wcisnęła się w kanał między Wyspą św. Piotra a zrębem właściwego miasta. Rozcinana skrzelem wiosła fala chlupotała łagodnie o burty łodzi i odtrącona od czarnego jej kadłuba odchodziła w tysiącznych zmarszczach ku brzegom. Gdy mijaliśmy przylądek Punta di Quintavalle, nadszedł skądś wielki, mięsisty fałd wody i zakołysał silnie gondolą. Inez spojrzała zaniepokojona na Beppa. — To piroscafopiroscafo (wł.) — parowiec. z Torcello w drodze do Ponte del Vin rozorał brzuchem lagunę i rzucił nam pod gondolę masę wypchniętej przez siebie wody — wyjaśnił przewodnik. Wjechaliśmy w czeluść wodną pomiędzy Wyspą św. Heleny a Ogrodami Publicznymi. Z daleka zaczęły dochodzić dźwięki muzyki. Po wysypanym żwirem i piaskiem deptaku, który wąską wstęgą owijał się dookoła Punta della Motta, przechadzało się kilka par. Z oplotów krzewów na szkarpie''szkarpa'' — dziś: skarpa. ogrodowej całowanej bez przerwy przez falę laguny wychylał się silny w wyrazie, brązowy biust''biust'' (tu daw.) — popiersie. Ryszarda Wagnera. — Trzeba przyznać — zauważyłem — że wybór miejsca nader szczęśliwy. Zdaje się, jak gdyby duch twórcy Latającego HolendraLatający Holender — opera Richarda Wagnera. wciąż odchodził z falą w zawrotne dale... Wypłynęliśmy na szerokie wody Canale di S. Marco. Przed nami rozwinęła się wspaniała panorama portu. Niezliczona ilość gondol i uskrzydlonych żółtymi lub koloru à la terra cotta żaglami łodzi pląsała po lagunowej płani. Zewsząd niby ku centralnemu punktowi ciążenia zdążały ku przystani statki, łopocząc na wietrze defiladą bander i flag. Tu wjeżdżał tryumfalnie od strony porto di Lido jakiś kolos morski chlubiący się z daleka barwami Albionu, tam po przebyciu bramy wjazdowej z Adrii przy porcie w Malamocco wyrastała na horyzoncie zatoki zgrabna jak sylfida francuska fregata, ówdzie z cieśniny między Giudeccą a wyspą S. Giorgio Maggiore wysuwał się pasażerski parowiec w drodze powrotnej z Chioggii. Beppo, obejmując rozmiłowanym spojrzeniem ojczyste miasto i lagunę, zanucił nieśmiertelną Santa LuciaSanta Lucia — pieśń sławiąca nadmorską dzielnicę Neapolu, Santa Lucia.. Gondola docierała do molo. Kilka uderzeń wiosła, kilka zwinnych zwrotów wśród labiryntu łódek — i przybiliśmy do mostu della Paglia. — Beppo — pożegnała gondoliera seniora de Orpega — na dziś jesteś wolny. Do domu wrócę stąd pieszo. I przy mojej pomocy wyszła na marmurowy cokół nabrzeża. — Idziemy do „Café Orientale”. Jak zwykle i tym razem ogarnąłem zachwyconym spojrzeniem śnieżny cud Pałacu Dożów, przesunąłem zamyślone oczy po Moście Westchnień, po ponurym bloku Więzień Karnych i zatrzymałem je na „tym długim wrębie granitowym, zielonymi poprzerywanym kanałami, białymi mostami pospajanym, gdzie kilka tysięcy okrętów przystań miewa”''tym długim wrębie granitowym, zielonymi poprzerywanym kanałami, białymi mostami pospajanym, gdzie kilka tysięcy okrętów przystań miewa'' — cytat z noweli Cypriana Kamila Norwida Menego. autorski — na Riva degli Schiavoni. I nagle pośród tego przepychu barw i kolorów, pośród tej boskiej rozrzutności piękna, dech zapierającej od podziwu i ciągłego zachwytu, uczułem ogromny, bezbrzeżny smutek. Lecz smutek ten „nie do mnie należał”''nie do mnie należał'' — cytat z noweli Norwida Garstka piasku. autorski. Jego żałobne, czarne kwefy wysnuły się ku mnie z perspektywy lat ubiegłych, spłynęły falą powrotnych ech z przeżycia wielkiego poety-samotnika, który tu, po tym samym brzegu, „pod zorzę wieczorną” przechadzał się kiedyś cichy i „w siebie pochylon”''w siebie pochylon'' — cytat z wiersza Cypriana Kamila Norwida Klaskaniem mając obrzękłe prawice.... I gdy potem, zająwszy miejsce u boku pięknej kobiety przy jednym ze stolików kawiarnianych, wodziłem olśnionymi od blasków i świateł oczyma po nurzającej się w purpurze zachodu zatoce, przyszły mi znów na pamięć słowa zapomnianego poety o tymże miejscu mówiące: Tam, o jutrzni we mgłach, odpływają małe statki rybackie... Tam, o południowym świetle widzisz tajemnice kolorów Veronesa''Paolo Veronese'' (1528–1588) — włoski malarz renesansowy., Tintoretta''Jacopo Robusti'', zwany Tintoretto (1518–1594) — włoski malarz manierystyczny, przedstawiciel szkoły weneckiej., Tycjana''Tycjan'', właśc. Tiziano Vecellio (ok. 1488–1576) — włoski malarz renesansowy.... Tam, w blasku księżyca znikają okręty w mroku wielkim, a gdzie światło miesięczne wysrebrzyło falę, lśniący topór u gondoli dziobu przytwierdzony profilem zębatym się określa...Tam, o jutrzni we mgłach, odpływają małe statki rybackie (…) lśniący topór u gondoli dziobu przytwierdzony profilem zębatym się określa… — cytaty z noweli Cypriana Kamila Norwida Menego. Z zamyślenia obudził mnie głos Inezy: — Teraz może zechce się pan podzielić ze mną niewesołymi refleksjami, które mu podobno nasuwa Riva degli Schiavoni. Przypominam obietnicę. — I dotrzymam jej wiernie. Popiłem czarną kawą, zapaliłem papierosa i rzekłem, patrząc w stronę Pałacu Dożów: — Tędy, tym samym nabrzeżem, co słońcu wschodzącemu bielą marmurów dumnie się uśmiecha, o tej samej dnia umierającego godzinie szedł lat temu 83 genialny twórca symbolizmu w Europie przed M. Maeterlinckiem''Maurice Maeterlinck'' (1862–1949) — piszący po francusku belgijski dramaturg, eseista i poeta., zapoznany przez własnych rodaków poeta polski, potomek Sobieskich po kądzieli, Cyprian Kamil Norwid. A towarzyszył mu w tej wieczornej, smutnych przeczuć pełnej promenadzie niejaki Tytus Byczkowski, malarz, Polak również, który nazajutrz rano w czasie kąpieli na Lido „za głęboko w fale zaszedł''za głęboko w fale zaszedł'' — cytat z noweli Cypriana Kamila Norwida pt. Menego.” i niby to przypadkiem utonął. Byczkowski miał lat około 60; studiował najpierw w akademii drezdeńskiej, a potem w Monachium, „wszędzie łatwo miejscowym tradycjom się poddając z posłuszeństwem słowiańskim szkole każdej — wzór cierpliwości, zaparcia się i pokory”''wszędzie łatwo miejscowym tradycjom się poddając z posłuszeństwem słowiańskim szkole każdej, wzór cierpliwości, zaparcia się i pokory'' — cytat z Menego Cypriana Kamila Norwida nieznacznie zmieniony. Red. WL. autorski; i dlatego w wigilię swej śmierci kończył obraz mały przedstawiający rybaka z dziećmi jego, rybaka, co się trudził dzień cały, by pod wieczór trzymać „w ręku ułowioną rzecz jedną — muszlę pustą''w ręku ułowioną rzecz jedną, muszlę pustą'' — cytat z noweli Cypriana Kamila Norwida pt. Menego.”. Ci tedy dwaj polscy wędrownicy, tak niepodobni do siebie — jeden, co się twórcą urodził, drugi słowiańskim niewolnikiem — przechadzali się wieczorną godziną r. 1844 po wybrzeżu dei Schiavoni, „albo jak jeszcze jeden niezatarty zapis się wyraża''albo jak jeszcze jeden niezatarty zapis się wyraża'' — cytat z noweli Cypriana Kamila Norwida pt. Menego.”: Riva dei Slavi, czyli Wybrzeżu Słowian. Rozmawiali o Sztuce, a gdy schodzili już z Ponte della Paglia ku piazzetta''piazetta'' (wł.) — placyk., Byczkowski zwrócił uwagę na bogactwo inwencji kapitelów''kapitel'' — zwieńczenie kolumny., które podpierają Pałac Dożów, dziwnym przypadkiem rozmowę całą na to właśnie skierowując, czego brakowało własnej jego twórczości: na pomysłowość i oryginalność. I wtedy wyjaśnił mu wielki twórca Promethidionatwórca — Cyprian Kamil Norwid, że w Sztuce jest tylko to, i że prawdziwe . — A potem, kochany przyjacielu? — przerwała chwilowe milczenie Ineza. — A potem? — A potem zstąpili na plac św. Marka, gdy był już zmierzch i „dokoła pod obiegającym czworobok placu korytarzem zaczynało być gwarno, porozświecały się kawiarnie i czekano muzyki przez wojskową kapelę z Czechów zwykle (w owych czasach) złożoną, wykonywanej tu w wieczór''dokoła pod obiegającym czworobok placu korytarzem zaczynało być gwarno, porozświecały się kawiarnie i czekano muzyki przez wojskową kapelę z Czechów zwykle (w owych czasach) złożoną, wykonywanej tu w wieczór'' — cytat z noweli Cypriana Kamila Norwida pt. Menego. Wtrącenie w owych czasach pochodzi od Stefana Grabińskiego.”. Do jednej z tych kawiarń, zapewne w podsieniach Procuratie Vecchie weszli... — A nazajutrz — dokończyła donia — Byczkowski już nie żył. — Tak. Poszedł na dno — jak córka Hjalmara z Dzikiej kaczki Ibsena — zstąpił w głębiny morza, uświadomiwszy sobie przedtem rozdzierającą prawdę swego żywota. „Zaiste smutny jest ten świat aż do śmierci''Zaiste smutny jest ten świat aż do śmierci'' — cytat z utworu Cypriana Kamila Norwida Garstka piachu.”... Umilkłem i zamyślony patrzyłem na czerniejący u naszych stóp tabor gondol, łodzi i motorówek. Tymczasem zmierzchło się zupełnie. Jak na znak dany przez niewidzialną rękę rozjarzyły się nagle elektryczne łuki bań, kloszów i latarń, a od placu św. Marka nadpłynęła serenada kapeli: Wenecja uczciła swój wieczór pochwalnym nokturnem. Na lagunie zaczęły tułać się tam i sam błędne ognie sygnałów; naprzeciw molo jakiś statek wojenny na kotwicy przed basenem wyspy San Giorgio Maggiore, cały we flagach i banderach, święcił imieniny admirała uroczystą iluminacją. Od Punta della Salute, po tamtej stronie kanału, wzbijały się pod niebo wrzeciona rakiet, pękały ulewą iskier ogniste fontanny i bukiety; na Lido rozbłysła wydłużoną linią świateł i kinkietów wieczorna rampa wybrzeża... Oderwałem oczy od zatoki i spotkałem się z badawczym spojrzeniem Inezy. Wytrzymałem je spokojnie przez chwilę. Wtem ni stąd, ni zowąd nasunęło mi się pytanie: — Pani wierzy we wróżby? Chwyciła mnie za rękę i odpowiedziała z akcentem zdumienia: — Skąd panu przyszło to na myśl właśnie w tej chwili? Czyżby umiał pan czytać w cudzych duszach? — Narzuciło mi się to jakoś tak znienacka, że nie mogłem się oprzeć. Czasem pewne myśli nadciągają nie wiadomo skąd i dlaczego. Zaprzeczyła żywo: — O nie! Pan się myli w tym wypadku. To ja w tej chwili myślałam o starej Cygance z Asturii, która mi wywróżyła przedwczesną śmierć męża. — A zatem myśl pani przeniosła się na mnie — wyciągnąłem wniosek. — Do you know something about painter-medium Luigi Bellotti?Do you know something about painter-medium Luigi Bellotti (ang.) — Czy wie pan o malarzu medium Luigi Bellotti? autorski — usłyszeliśmy nagle oboje wyraźny fragment rozmowy prowadzonej przy sąsiednim stoliku. Siedziało tam dwóch mężczyzn: jeden w pepitkowym garniturze z monoklem w oku, o charakterystycznych dla Anglików rysach starannie wygolonej twarzy, i drugi znacznie słabiej akcentujący swą przynależność szczepową. — Też dziwny kaprys przypadku — rzekła donia. — Ten wyjątek z dialogu naszych sąsiadów jest jakby dalszym ciągiem interesującego nas właśnie problemu, a równocześnie przypomnieniem dla mnie. — Cóż ma wspólnego malarz Bellotti z zajmującą nas sprawą? — zapytałem. — Nie słyszał pan dotychczas o nim? — Nie. — Jest to fenomenalne medium, które w transie z zawiązanymi oczyma maluje obrazy naśladujące do złudzenia manierę starych włoskich mistrzów. Czytałam o nim niedawno ciekawy artykuł w „La Tribuna”. — Jeszcze nie widzę związku z naszą rozmową. — Zaraz go pan ujrzy. Otóż Bellotti podobno pozostaje też w kontakcie z zaświatem i jak sam utrzymuje, słyszy od czasu do czasu głosy zmarłych. Spojrzałem z odcieniem ironii: — Pani wierzy w te bajeczki z „duchami”? — Więc nazwijmy to usymbolizowaniem podświadomej jaźni samego medium, jeśli pan woli. W każdym razie po przeczytaniu artykułu w „La Tribuna” postanowiłam odwiedzić p. Bellottiego. Spodziewam się, że mi coś powie o mojej przyszłości za pośrednictwem swych „głosów”. — Ach tak, teraz rozumiem — to też rodzaj wróżby. — Rozmowa tych dwóch panów przypomniała mi zamiar, który uskutecznię w najbliższych dniach. Pan pójdzie tam ze mną, nieprawdaż? — Jak to pójdę? Czy Bellotti mieszka tu gdzieś niedaleko? — Przebywa stale w Wenecji: mieszka przy callecalle (hiszp.) — ulica. della Rosa. Więc będzie mi pan towarzyszył? — Z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Od pewnego czasu widzę, jak rozwija się przede mną wstęga niezwykłych zdarzeń. — Tak bywa w życiu, że po okresie szarzyzny i codzienności następuje seria zajść wyjątkowych. Mnie np. jakiś głos wewnętrzny mówi, że żyję w przededniu decydujących o moim losie wypadków. Kto wie, może zawarcie znajomości z panem, signor Polaccosignor Polacco (wł.) — panie Polaku., jest pierwszym ogniwem w ich łańcuchu. — Nie przypuszczam — odparłem z uśmiechem. — Byłoby to dla mnie zbyt pochlebne. — Co za skromność! Nie wierzę w nią ani trochę. Wy, mężczyźni, wszyscy jesteście urodzonymi obłudnikami w stosunku do nas. I zaatakowała mnie brylantami swych oczu. Tak na rozmowie upłynął nam wieczór i nie spostrzegliśmy się nawet, jak wskazówki kawiarnianego zegara przesunęły się na godzinę dziesiątą. — Por Dios! — zawołała nagle, orientując się w czasie. — Pora wracać do domu. I poszliśmy najpierw rivą, potem przez molo, otarliśmy się o tłum zalegający piazzettę i marmurowy czworobok przed kościołem św. Marka, aż przeszedłszy popod łukiem Torre dell’Orologio''Torre dell’Orologio'' (wł.) — Wieża Zegarowa. autorski, zboczyliśmy na Merceria. Mimo spóźnionej godziny miasto tętniło pełnią życia. Zdawało się nawet, że puls jego bije teraz silniej niż za dnia pod prażącymi promieniami słońca. Z pootwieranych sklepów, kawiarń i restauracji biła łuna świateł i załamywała się tajemniczo w czarnych wodach kanałów i kanalików. Lokatorowie, kupcy, dozorcy domów i przekupnie, zwłaszcza kobiety i dzieci, wylegli z dusznych nasiąkniętych skwarem mieszkań i obsiedli bramy i wejścia — punkty obserwacyjne nocnego ruchu i ogniska — kuźnie małomiasteczkowych plotek. Bo Wenecja — ta śliczna, przez świat kulturalny podziwiana Wenecja, ze swoimi pałacami, muzeami i galeriami jest mimo wszystko prowincją. I w tym może jej szczególny urok. Właśnie w tym jedynym zestrojeniu wysokiej kultury wieków z prostotą i bezpretensjonalnością małego miasta. Dlatego cudzoziemiec czuje się w Wenecji lepiej niż np. we Florencji lub Rzymie, gdzie przygniatają go chwilami monumentalność i kulturalna „oficjalność” środowiska. I ja ukochałem głęboko perłę Adriatyku właśnie za jej „desinwolturę''desinwoltura'', właśc. dezynwoltura (wł. disinvoltura) — swobodny sposób bycia.”. Mimo swą nieporównaną piękność Wenecja pozwalała mi czuć się sobą i nie zmuszała do sztucznej i męczącej odświętności. Dzieląc się wzajemnie uwagami i spostrzeżeniami na temat miasta lagun, minęliśmy linię Ponte Rialto, teatr Malibran, Scuola dell’Angelo Custode i weszliśmy na zawsze rojną calle Vittorio Emanuele. — Jak to dobrze — rzekła Ineza — że nie ma tu nigdzie miejsca dla aut, tej plagi XX wieku. To cudne miasto leczy mi corocznie przez dwa miesiące moje potargane nerwy. Przez calle di Traghetto zapuściliśmy się w system ciasnych, poprzecznych uliczek uchodzących ku Canal Grande. Tu było znacznie ciszej: ruch nocny, ześrodkowany w arteriach ulic Wiktora Emanuela i Lista di Spagna, odzywał się w tych nadbrzeżnych odgałęzieniach silnie zmatowanym podźwiękiem. Tylko tu i tam przesunęła się półmrocznym parowem kamienic postać samotnego przechodnia, tu i tam przemknął na przełaj jakiś kot wychudły i zdziczały. U wylotu jednego z tych zaułków, w tzw. calle dei Preti, czyli uliczce Księżej, bawiła się pod murem domu grupa dzieciaków. Płonąca nad bramą latarnia obejmowała je kręgiem niedokrwistych blasków i z trudem przenoszącym jej siły obdzielała światłem sąsiedni placyk. Nagle wśród dzieci powstał popłoch; zamarła na ustach przerwana w połowie piosenka, opadły połączone w korowód taneczny ręce, a wątłe, wynędzniałe postacie przywarły szeregiem do ściany domu. — Donna Rotonda passa! Donna Rotonda!Donna Rotonda passa! (wł.) — Pani Rotonda (Okrągła) przechodzi! autorski — usłyszeliśmy trwożne szepty. Na czworobok placyku między uliczkami padł fantastycznie wydłużony cień kobiety, która nadchodziła z głębi przyległego zaułka. Była wysoka i trzymała się sztywnie jak kolumna. Kapelusz dzwonowy à la LindberghCharles A. Lindbergh — amerykański pilot, sławny z tego, że jako pierwszy pokonał Atlantyk. nasunięty do pół czoła z przystułkami na policzkach i podpinką na szyi okrywał tak szczelnie jej głowę, że sprawiał wrażenie hełmu z uchyloną lekko przyłbicą: z małego prostokątnego wykroju pozostawionego z przodu wyglądał tylko fragment śnieżnobiałej, jakby mrozem ściętej twarzy o drobnych, zaciętych ustach: fragmentu tego nieruchomego i surowego jak mumia lub maska tragiczna nie ożywiało żadne spojrzenie; bo oczy osłaniał starannie zapuszczony na brwi brzeg górny kapelusza. I gdyby nie pewność i stanowczość jej ruchów, można by było przypuszczać, że Donna Rotonda jest ślepą. Dziwaczność powierzchowności potęgował jeszcze strój niemodny, staroświecki: stanik obcisły z bufiastymi rękawami barwy przepalonego piasku i takiegoż koloru suknia na krynolinie. Ta suknia przydługa i szeroka jak umbra''umbra'' — daw. abażur., zapylona i postrzępiona nielitościwie, której zapewne zawdzięczała Rotonda swe smutno-śmieszne przezwisko, wlokła się za nią po ziemi z cichym, charakterystycznym szelestem. Wyprostowana i zimna jak stela grobowa, przeszła krokiem równym, spokojnym, trzymając oburącz na prawym ramieniu wysmukłe naczynie, podobne do greckiej amfory. — To obłąkana — objaśniła Ineza, gdy Rotonda zniknęła za węgłem kościoła. — Mieszka tu gdzieś w pobliżu. Spotykam ją czasami. Nie bardzo miłe sąsiedztwo. — Donna Rotonda — powtórzyłem zamyślony. — Okrągła Pani. Nie dziwię się wcale, że wywołuje taki popłoch wśród dzieci. Jest w tej nieszczęśliwej coś niepokojącego. Przeszła mimo jak symbol cierpienia i śmieszności splecionych w tragiczny węzeł. — I ja nie lubię spotykać jej na swej drodze — zwierzyła mi się cicho Ineza, przyciskając silniej me ramię. — Omijam ją z daleka... Lecz jestem już u siebie. Buena noche, caballero! Hasta luego!Buena noche, caballero! Hasta luego! (hiszp.) — Dobranoc panu! Do rychłego zobaczenia! autorski Wyjęła z torebki klucz i włożyła go w zamek małych niepozornych drzwi, stanowiących boczne wejście do pałacyku od strony lądu. Przywarłem ustami do jej ręki na długą chwilę. Cofnęła ją łagodnie i znikła w głębi domu. Pozostałem sam u wylotu tonącej w półmroku uliczki. O parę kroków ode mnie pluskały o stopnie schodni wody Canal Grande, w głębi, na rogu dogorywała latarnia. Powoli odszedłem ku miastu, zapuszczając się w błędnik ulic, uliczek i zaułków. Nie spieszyło mi się do domu. Ciepła, lipcowa noc usposabiała do romantycznej włóczęgi. Rozmarzony przeżyciami dnia, długo jeszcze wałęsałem się jak lunatyk pomiędzy wąwozami kamienic, w krzyżowej matni weneckich rughe i rughette, corti, salizzade, sottoportici, rami, rioterrà i saccherughe i rughette, corti, salizzade, sottoportici, rami, rioterrà i sacche (wł.) — rodzaje weneckich ulic, placów i podsieni. autorski. Aż znużony wędrówką i syt nastroju znalazłem się w końcu pod bramą mej cichej gospody w zaułku zwanym calle di Priuli. Ostatnim wrażeniem, które nawiedziło mnie tuż przed zaśnięciem, był tajemniczy a charakterystyczny szelest. Lecz źródło jego nie płynęło z rzeczywistości; było to uparte wspomnienie szelestu, jaki wydawała suknia Donny Rotondy w zetknięciu z brukiem uliczki dei Preti... ---- 15 lipca Parę dni temu byliśmy z Inezą u Luigi Bellottiego przy calle della Rosa. Wizyta ta wywarła na nas obojgu głębokie wrażenie; dotychczas nie możemy się z niego otrząsnąć. Na powitanie wyszedł nam mężczyzna niespełna 30-letni, szczupły, bardzo blady, o szerokim, wydatnym czole i podłużnym owalu twarzy, w którego ponurym spojrzeniu błąkały się jeszcze błyski niedawnej ekstazy. Jakoż, jak sam potem wyznał, był właśnie po świeżo odbytym „seansie” z jakimś francuskim profesorem, który przyjechał doń specjalnie dla eksperymentów z Paryża. Przypuszczając, że chcemy obejrzeć jego obrazy, z wielką uprzejmością oprowadzał nas po swym atelier i pokazywał parę pejzaży naśladujących do złudzenia manierę SegantiniegoGiovanni Segantini (1858–1899) — malarz włoski. oraz kilka płócien podpisanych nazwiskami Ciardiego''Guglienno Ciardi'' (1843–1917) — wł. malarz, wenecki pejzażysta. i Maggiolego''Maggioli'' — właśc. Cesare Maggi (1881–1961), malarz włoski, pejzażysta.. Zapytany przeze mnie, jak sobie tłumaczy swe niezwykłe zdolności, oświadczył bez wahania, że uważa się za narzędzie zmarłych artystów, którzy kierują jego ręką. — Badacze zjawisk tej kategorii, którzy urządzają z panem naukowe seanse, podobno zapatrują się na to trochę odmiennie — zrobiłem oględną uwagę. — Wiem o tym — odpowiedział — lecz nie podzielam ich zdania, a moje doświadczenie wewnętrzne przyznaje mi rację. Gdy mu wyjaśniłem cel naszej wizyty, uśmiechnął się i rzekł: — Wątpię bardzo, czy uda mi się spełnić życzenie państwa; nie zajmuję się mantykąmantyka (gr.) — sztuka przepowiadania przyszłości, wróżbiarstwo., a głosy, które czasami słyszę, nie odsłaniają przede mną niczyjej przyszłości. Przynajmniej tak było dotychczas. Mimo to spróbuję wprawić się w trans, któremu nadam specjalny kierunek przez nawiązanie łączności ze''ze seniorą'' — dziś popr.: z seniorą. seniorą. Proszę o jakiś przedmiot, którzy należy do pani od dłuższego czasu. Inez podała mu obrączkę. Włożył ją na mały palec swej lewej ręki i usiadłszy we''we fotelu'' — dziś popr.: w fotelu. fotelu obok sztalugi ze świeżo rozpiętym płótnem, zawiązał sobie oczy czarną przepaską. — Teraz proszę o parę minut bezwzględnej ciszy — rzekł, pochylając się trochę ku przodowi. Usiedliśmy z Inezą obok siebie na sofie i nie spuszczaliśmy zeń oczu. W atelier zapadło głuche milczenie. Słyszałem wyraźnie szmer miasta, przesiąkający do wnętrza przez otwarte okno, i tykanie zegara na przeciwległej ścianie. Inez nerwowo ściskała mi rękę. Tak upłynęło 10 minut. Nagle Bellotti chwycił za pędzel i paletę i zaczął malować. Na palcach podeszliśmy do sztalugi, by śledzić przebieg pracy. Postępowała w tempie nadzwyczaj szybkim, tak że wkrótce można było zorientować się w treści obrazu. W poprzek płótna rozwinęła się stalowobłękitna szarfa wzburzonej rzeki. Na prawym jej brzegu rozsiadło się jakieś wielkie miasto, na lewym nieprzejrzane morze mgieł. Pomiędzy oboma brzegami rozpiął się łuk mostu. Dziwny to był most! Lewe jego przęsło wypadające z wężowiska mgły i oparów zdało się być ich widmowym przedłużeniem: było jak one, mgliste i zatarte; prawe, od miasta kwitnącego biegnące, tchnęło tężyzną i wyrazistością określonych kształtów. Na tym moście spotkało się dwoje ludzi: z morza mgieł wyszedł mężczyzna, ze strony przeciwnej kobieta. Poznaliśmy ich. To widmo don Antonia de Orpega i obłąkana Rotonda zeszli się na rubieży dwóch światów. Stanęli na środku mostu i podali sobie dłonie, jakby na znak przymierza... Obraz był skończony. Malarz odłożył pędzel i zaczął mówić monotonnie i sennie: — Słyszę głos z lewej: „Zawarliśmy pakt, siostro w cierpieniu. Związani braterstwem bólu, oboje ofiary wielkich namiętności, schodzimy się tu, na pograniczu życia i śmierci, dziś po raz ostatni. Bo godzina twoja już się zbliża, siostro. Człowiek, który ma się stać łącznikiem między nią a tobą, już nadszedł. Pamiętaj, siostro, pamiętaj!...” Bellotti wyczerpany opadł w ramiona fotelu. Staliśmy w milczeniu, wpatrzeni w enigmatyczny obraz, odtwarzając w myśli ciemne słowa interpretacji... Wtem Bellotti chwycił ponownie za pędzel i kilku energicznymi pociągnięciami przekreślił swe dzieło; zmąciły się kontury, zlały barwy i miejsce zajęła kakofonia plam: wszystko zniknęło jak wizja. Malarz zerwał z oczu opaskę i oddając Inezie obrączkę, zapytał: — Cóż? Czy w tym, co namalowałem lub co mówiłem, znaleźliście państwo jaką wskazówkę na przyszłość? Opowiedziałem mu treść obrazu i powtórzyłem jego słowa. Pochylił w zamyśleniu głowę i zwrócił się do Inezy: — Pani jest wdową, seniora? — Tak, panie. — Obrączka więc uwarunkowała wizję nieboszczyka. — Lecz skąd się wzięła postać Donny Rotondy? — wmieszałem się do rozmowy. — I jaki może mieć ona związek ze śp. mężem seniory? — Może pani w ostatnich czasach myślała o tej nieszczęśliwej? — rzucił przypuszczenie Bellotti. — Rzeczywiście — odpowiedziała — spotkaliśmy ją oboje niedawno na ulicy w porze wieczornej. Spotkanie to, nie wiem dlaczego, sprawiło na mnie bardziej przykre niż zwykle wrażenie i myślałam tej nocy o obłąkanej dłużej może, niż należało. — Wszystko to jednak — zauważyłem — nie tłumaczy jeszcze symbolizmu schadzki i treści rozmowy. Bellotti rozkrzyżował bezradnie ramiona. — Nie wiem, nic nie wiem — powtórzył parę razy. — Byłem w owej chwili tylko narzędziem sił nieznanych: a może — a może tylko ich igraszką... Podziękowaliśmy i zamyśleni zeszliśmy do gondoli. Wieczór dnia tego spędziłem z Inezą w Giardini Publici. Tutaj, w zaciszu parku, w obliczu kolumn greckich jednego z pawilonów Sztuki spłynęła na mnie łaska pierwszego jej pocałunku: a w parę godzin później tuliłem ją w swoich objęciach w jednej z komnat starego, czasy dożów pamiętającego pałacu. — Stało się — mówiła do mnie, słodko przeciągając swe cudne, smagłe ciało na tle średniowiecznego łoża pod baldachimem. — Nie mogłam opierać się dłużej: przyszedłeś jak przeznaczenie... Gdy odurzony miłosnym czadem i nie wierzący własnemu szczęściu wymykałem się z jej domu bocznym wyjściem, biła północ. Chwiejnym krokiem zagłębiłem się pomiędzy zaułki. Na zakręcie calle della Misericordia zaszła mi drogę Donna Rotonda. Gdyśmy się mijali, podniosła głowę, jak gdyby chcąc odczytać godzinę na kościelnym zegarze. Wtedy ujrzałem jej oczy. Są ciemnofiołkowe, z odcieniem stali i beznadziejnie smutne. Piękne oczy... ---- 10 sierpnia Od miesiąca już jestem szczęśliwym, nadludzko szczęśliwym kochankiem donii Inez de Torre Orpega. Ta kobieta jest stokroć piękniejsza i bardziej wyrafinowana, niż przypuszczałem. Jest mistrzynią w sztuce kochania. A przy tym zawsze umie zachować estetyczny umiar i nie popada nigdy w pospolite wyuzdanie. Od miesiąca żyjemy jak para rozkochanych półbogów, nie bardzo zważając na otoczenie i niewiele sobie robiąc z ludzkiej opinii. Dnie poświęcamy wycieczkom. Codziennie przeprawiwszy się na Lido, kąpiemy się w morzu, a potem zwiedzamy osobliwości laguny. Obejrzeliśmy już fabryki szkła na Murano i sławną szkołę koronczarską na wyspie Burano, rozmawialiśmy z rybakami w cieniu uroczych winnic Torcello i spędziliśmy parę pięknych godzin w cyprysowych gajach wyspy S. Francesco del Deserto. Takie są nasze dnie. Lecz nie oddałbym za nie wszystkie ani jednej z naszych nocy. Bo noce nasze są podobne do czarownych baśni Wschodu, w których marzenie haftuje tęczowe miraże na kanwie wciąż zapominanej rzeczywistości. W egzotycznych parkach miłości naszej opalizują światła alabastrowych lamp, zatopione w senną posrebrz księżyca kołyszą się na gałęziach rzadkie, złotopióre ptaki i suną po cichych wodach zakochane łabędzie. Błogosłowioną niech będzie noc na wyspie Chioggi, jedyna noc, którą wolna nam''wolna nam'' — dziś popr.: wolno nam. było spędzić aż do rana pod jednym dachem w charakterze małżonków. — Un letto matrimoniale, signore?Un letto matrimoniale, signore? (wł.) — Łóżko małżeńskie, proszę pana? — zabrzmiało u wstępu pytanie uprzejmego hotelarza — pytanie w tonie tak naturalne i oczywiste, że wykluczało jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. — Si, signore, un letto matrimonialeSi, signore, un letto matrimoniale (wł.) — Tak, proszę pana, łóżko małżeńskie. — odpowiedziałem. I wzięto nas za małżeństwo. Nie wiem, czy ta mimo woli narzucona nam rola, czy też malowniczy smętek przystani w porze wieczorowej nastroiły Inezę na nutę głębokiego liryzmu, który nocy owej roztopił w sobie nawet szlachetny kruszec jej namiętności. Gdy wśród pocałunków i pieszczot wziąłem ją z łoża i chodząc po sypialni, huśtałem jak dziecko, objęła mię za szyję i rozpłakała się na głos. — Mój kochanku, mój mężu najdroższy! — usłyszałem przerywany szlochaniem jej szept. Koło drugiej nad ranem wyczerpana usnęła mi na piersi. Nigdy ani przedtem, ani potem nie widziałem jej tak rozrzewnionej... Takie bywają nasze noce. Nadmiar szczęścia usposabia mnie względem ludzi życzliwie i pojednawczo; jestem wyrozumiały i współczujący: prawem kontrastu silniej teraz odczuwam cudze nieszczęście. Tym bardziej że życie zdaje się na każdym kroku mi je ukazywać. Jak gdyby obawiało się, że mogę zapomnieć. Jak gdyby chciało mnie ostrzec. Codziennie niemal przypomina o tym, wysyłając mi na spotkanie Rotundę. Bo tak teraz nazywam biedną wariatkę, postrach weneckiej dziatwy i istne wcielenie pokutującego ducha laguny. Nieszczęśliwa obudziła we mnie szczere zainteresowanie i zasiągnąłem już co do niej informacji. Rotunda nazywa się w rzeczywistości Gina Vamparone i jest córką dozorczyni jednego z pałaców nad Canal Grande. Dostała obłąkania, gdy porzucił ją, niegdyś słynną z piękności dziewczynę, jakiś baron wenecki. Wyjeżdżając z miasta lagun na zawsze, uwodziciel pozostawił Ginie na pamiątkę swój pałac wraz z urządzeniem; lecz matka jej wolała pozostać w swym skromnym pokoiku w głębi oficyny i tu dokonać reszty smutnego żywota u boku obłąkanej, niż przenosić się na pańskie pokoje. Dlatego pałac nie zamieszkany przez nikogo stoi pustką; tylko Gina od czasu do czasu robi w nim porządki, odkurzając meble i kobierce. Podobno nie uważa się za właścicielkę, lecz za stróżkę tego domu i łudzi się wciąż nadzieją, że pan jej powróci i że wtedy zda mu sprawę ze wszystkiego. A propos amfory greckiej, zapewne jednej z pamiątek po ukochanym — nosi w niej codziennie rano i wieczorem mleko dla matki. Oto garść szczegółów zebranych przeze mnie u sąsiadów i znajomych. Nie zaspokoiła ona mej ciekawości — owszem, podnieciła ją tylko. Jest coś we formie jej obłędu, w wyrazie twarzy i stroju, co pozostaje dla mnie jeszcze zagadką. Pociąga mnie ona i dlatego od kilku dni w wolnych chwilach śledzę z daleka Rotundę. Czy to nie wygląda na paradoks? Ja, najszczęśliwszy człowiek w Wenecji, ja, kochanek donii de Torre Orpega, śledzę ukradkiem obłąkaną córką dozorczyni domu! Jestże to litość króla dla żebraczki czy kaprys grand seigneuragrand seigneur (z fr.) — wielki pan. fortuny? Dziwne to, śmieszne, lecz prawdziwe. Tak! Gina Vamparone mnie intryguje... ---- 30 sierpnia Jak to się stało?! W jaki sposób? Jak mogłem dopuścić do czegoś podobnego? To przecież wstrętne, to ohydne!... A jednak stało się i nic na świecie faktu nie odmieni. A było tak. Wczoraj około jedenastej wieczorem jak zwykle wracałem od Inezy do siebie. Noc była parna, księżycowa. Szedłem powoli rozmarzony i czułem wciąż jeszcze w żyłach pożar miłosnych uniesień. Na jakimś ponte stortoponte storto (wł.) — wygięty most., co krzywą zworą spinał dwa brzegi, przystanąłem i rozkoszując się ciszą, przechylony przez balustradę mostu, wpatrywałem się w czarną wodę kanału. Wtem posłyszałem za sobą szmer. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem Rotundę. Szła przez most o parę kroków ode mnie sztywna i obojętna, w nasuniętym, jak zawsze, głęboko na oczy hełmowym kapeluszu, podtrzymując lewą ręką amforę opartą na ramieniu. Na mnie zdawała się nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi, lubo''lubo'' (daw.) — tu: pomimo że, chociaż. byłem jedynym człowiekiem w tym miejscu o tej spóźnionej już porze. Może w ogóle mnie nie widziała. Przeszła mimo jak widmo i zaczęła oddalać się w stronę S. Felice. Powodowany ciekawością poszedłem za nią, zachowując dyskretny dystans. Tak dotarliśmy do drugiego mostu nad Rio di Noale, po czym Gina zwróciła się na lewo w stronę wybrzeża. Zatrzymałem się w cieniu narożnego domu, bo teraz przechodziła przez pusty plac, zalany powodzią księżycowego światła. Lecz gdy tylko zniknęła mi z oczu za załomem jakiegoś budynku, przebiegłem szybko dzielącą nas przestrzeń i znów miałem ją przed sobą o parę kroków. Teraz już nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wraca do siebie, do pałacyku byłego swego kochanka. Wkrótce postać jej wsiąkła w mroki jego podsieni. Ostrożnie, skradając się, podszedłem do pierwszej kolumny i ukryty za jej trzonem objąłem spojrzeniem podwórze. Było prostokątne, okolone zewsząd krużgankami w stylu maurytańskim; w pośrodku, pośród bukietów paproci, dżdżyła cicho srebrzysta fantanna''fantanna'' — dziś popr.: fontanna.. Na drugim końcu perystylu''perystyl'' — wewnętrzny dziedziniec domu. ujrzałem znikającą mi z oczu Rotundę. Tam musi być loża dozorcy domu — pomyślałem — i tam zapewne mieszka z matką. I już miałem odejść, gdy ukazała mi się znowu w blaskach miesięcznej poświetli. Z pękiem kluczy w ręku przystanęła na środku podwórza i zdawała się namyślać; potem weszła na schody po prawej wiodące na górę. Pod osłoną cieni rzucanych przez filary i kolumny dostałem się na pierwsze piętro i przez uchylone drzwi wszedłem za nią do jednej z sal. Wnętrze było stylowym dziełem wczesnego renesansu. Zdjęty podziwem na widok arcytworów mistrzów pędzla rozwieszonych po ścianach, omal nie zdradziłem swej obecności przed obłąkaną. Na szczęście była zajęta wyłącznie sobą. Ukryłem się za parawanem obok staroświeckiego kominka i stąd śledziłem jej ruchy. Zatrzymała się przed dużym, stojącym lustrem i zrzuciła z głowy swój dziwaczny kapelusz. Miękkie, miedzianozłote zwoje włosów stoczyły się na ramiona połyskliwą kaskadą. Wtedy zmieniła oświetlenie; wnętrze wypełniła łagodna, ciepła purpura spływająca spod abażurów żyrandolu. Zbliżyła się do otomany na środku pokoju i szybko zaczęła rozbierać się. Jak pod dotknięciem różdżki czarodziejskiej przeistoczyła się jej postać. Odpadły zakurzone i brudne łachmany jej codziennego stroju, zniknęła śmieszna krynolina i w pęku czerwonych promieni stanęła bujna, rudowłosa piękność. Nie była to już Donna Rotonda, ponure straszydło na dzieci, smutno-groźne widmo drzemiącej laguny — to była Gina Vamparone, nieszczęśliwe dziecię ludu weneckiego, rozkwitłe w zaciszu samotnego pałacu w cudną, obłąkaną z miłości kobietę. W obliczu swej dumnej, królewskiej nagości zmieniła się do niepoznania. Rysy twarzy złagodniały, zatarła się surowość zaciętych ust, a ciemnofiołkowe oczy nabrały wilgotnych blasków. Była doskonale piękna. Takie kobiety musiał widywać w ukochanym mieście boski Tycjan i takie mu się zwidziały później w jego twórczej wizji Donna incomparabileDonna incomparabile (wł.) — kobieta niezrównana.... Nasyciwszy oczy widokiem własnej krasy, zaczęła z powrotem ubierać się. Lecz teraz włożyła strój zgoła odmienny. Kosztowny był i stylowy, jakby wzorowany na jednym z kobiecych portretów naprzeciw niej na ścianie. W błękitnej, brokatowej sukni z kołnierzem rozchylającym się jak kielich tulipanu dookoła prześlicznej szyi podobna była teraz Gina do jakiejś Lukrecji Borgia''Lukrecja Borgia'' (1480–1519) — córka kardynała Rodrigo Borgii, późniejszego papieża Aleksandra VI, nazywana przez kronikarza weneckiego „największą kurtyzaną Rzymu”. Plotki przypisywały jej liczne zbrodnie, m.in. trucicielstwo i kazirodztwo. Lukrecji Borgia — dziś popr. forma D.: Lukrecji Borgii. lub demonicznej Beatryczy, która pod czarem zaklęcia zstąpiła z ram renesansowego obrazu. Uśmiech zalotny zaigrał w oczach, zstąpił ku wargom kusząco rozchylonym i rozpłynął się powoli w kątach ust. Może przypomniały jej się lata miłości i szczęścia? Może powtarzała jedną ze scen, której była protagonistką? Może to on ją tak ubierał, stylizując na modłę wielkich włoskich piękności?... Porwany czarem, który bił od całej jej postaci, zapomniałem o środkach ostrożności i wyszedłem z kryjówki pełen podziwu i adoracji. Na szelest mych kroków odwróciła głowę i spostrzegła mnie. Cofnęła się gwałtownie, zakrywając twarz rękoma, potem opuściła je sztywnie wzdłuż ciała, przybierając maskę Rotondy, wreszcie pod siłą mych spojrzeń zapłonęła wstydem jak róża. Nagle wyciągnęła ku mnie ramiona i paląc mnie żarem swych przedziwnych oczu, szepnęła w ekstazie: — Giorgio mio! Giorgio mio! Mio carissimo Giorgino!Giorgio mio! Mio carissimo Giorgino! (wł.) — Mój Jerzy! Mój Jerzy! Mój najdroższy Jerzyku! Pociągnięty tym wezwaniem, niepomny, że było ono wynikiem tragicznej pomyłki, że w rzeczywistości widziała we mnie tamtego, ukląkłem przed nią, obejmując jej kolana. Wtedy uczułem, że drży cała i słania mi się w uścisku. Usta nasze spotkały się, a ciała splotły w miłosnym szale. Gdy oprzytomniałem i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało, spostrzegłem, że Gina zemdlała. Pobiegłem po wodę i zacząłem ją cucić. Skoro pierwsze jutrznie krwi zaświtały na śmiertelnie bladych jej jagodach i z głębokim westchnieniem otworzyła smutne, zdumione oczy, uciekłem stamtąd jak złodziej. ---- 6 września Od pamiętnego zajścia w nocy z 29 na 30 sierpnia upłynął tydzień. Niby nic się nie zmieniło. Jak przedtem, codziennie widujemy się z Inezą i pijemy rozkosz ze wspólnego kielicha, jak dawniej, pływamy gondolą po lagunie i robimy bliższe lub dalsze wycieczki. A jednak coś wkradło się do naszego stosunku i położyło się w poprzek nieokreślonym sprzeciwem. Parę już razy przyłapała mnie Inez na tym, że bez widocznego powodu popadłem w zamyślenie; kiedy indziej zrobiła mi pełen goryczy wyrzut, że nieraz wśród miłosnych uniesień czynię wrażenie roztargnionego. Lecz i ja zauważyłem zmiany u niej. Nie było w nich nic takiego, co by mogło mi świadczyć o ochłodzeniu jej uczuć ku mnie: zmiany te miały charakter specjalny. Donia Orpega stała się od pewnego czasu lękliwa i nerwowa. Lada szmer budzi w niej przesadną obawę, lada cień rozrasta się do wymiarów grozy. W ostatnich czasach zdaje się ustawicznie czegoś nasłuchiwać, na coś czekać. Onegdaj wieczorem przytuliła się do mnie drżąca, a zapytana o powód, odpowiedziała: — Ciągle mi się zdaje, że ktoś skrada się ku mnie cichymi kroki''cichymi kroki'' — dziś popr. forma N. lm: cichymi krokami. lub że czai się poza moimi plecyma. Kiedy indziej znów mam wrażenie, że ktoś tu miał przyjść i zatrzymał się w drodze; lecz zamiaru swego nie zaniechał — tylko go na czas pewien odłożył — na termin nieokreślony. — Ależ to są wszystko dzieciństwa, najdroższa — uspokajałem. — Jesteś trochę wyczerpana nerwowo i stąd może przewrażliwiona. — Nie, nie, Adamello''Adamello'' — włoskie zdrobnienie od imienia Adam (Adamo).! Ty się mylisz. To jest coś całkiem innego. Najbardziej denerwuje mnie właśnie ta nieokreśloność, owo wahanie się, ten brak decyzji... — Jakiej decyzji? — Nie wiem. Gdybym wiedziała, nie lękałabym się. Najgroźniejszym jest strach przed czymś nieuchwytnym. Czuję dookoła siebie złe, wrogie mi wiry. Wzruszyłem ramionami i umyślnie przeszedłem do innego tematu. Zresztą prawie zawsze udaje mi się rozprószyć''rozprószyć'' — dziś: rozproszyć. w niej ten chorobliwy lęk przed nieznanym i gdyby nie te chwilowe, choć nader przykre nastroje, życie nasze byłoby jak park rozkwitły w maju. Przez cały ten czas widziałem Rotundę tylko raz jeden. Zdaje się, że mnie nie poznała; przeszła obok jak dawniej surowa i obojętna z oczyma ukrytymi pod kaskiem. Unikam jej teraz i często wracam od Inezy do siebie okrężną drogą... ---- 10 września A jednak Inez miała rację. Obawy jej zaczynają przybierać formy bardziej określone. Dziś już można powiedzieć, że poniekąd są uzasadnione. O ile w ogóle można się czegoś obawiać ze strony biednej, nieszczęśliwej wariatki. Rotunda ją prześladuje! To nie ulega wątpliwości. Od pewnego czasu krąży wciąż w jej pobliżu jak złowróżbny puszczyk, wykwita wciąż na jej drodze jak kwiat smutku i żałoby. Nie jest agresywna — bynajmniej: przechodzi tylko mimo jak nieubłagane memento''memento'' (łac.: pamiętaj) — przestroga.. Nigdy nie patrzy na nas — chociaż czujemy to dobrze, że wie o naszej obecności, że nas, a raczej Inezy szuka. I może właśnie ten jej kamienny, pogardliwy spokój, ta wyrafinowana obojętność najwięcej denerwują moją ukochaną. Nie można się nawet przed nią bronić, bo nigdy nie zaczepia, nie prowokuje. Cała jej siła w tym, że przechodzi, że mija. Donna Rotonda che passaDonna Rotonda che passa (wł.) — Donna Rotonda przechodząca. autorski... Lubi też robić niespodzianki — lubi zaskoczyć znienacka, i to wtedy, gdy się najmniej spodziewamy. Przed paru dniami późnym wieczorem odbiliśmy gondolą od Ca d’Oro. Zajęty rozmową z Beppem, któremu pomagałem we wiosłowaniu, odwróciłem się plecyma do wybrzeża i śledziłem światła odbite w kanale. Nagle uczułem, że Inez ściska mi nerwowo rękę. — Co, carissimacarissima (wł.) — najdroższa.? — Patrz, patrz tam — na wybrzeżu — ! Popatrzyłem we wskazanym kierunku i rzeczywiście spostrzegłem ją stojącą nad samą wodą wyniosłą i prostą jak kolumna. — Widocznie wyszła na brzeg, by nas pożegnać — próbowałem zażartować, lecz spojrzawszy na Inezę, zamilkłem... Innym razem w czasie mej nieobecności niespodzianie zjawiła się Rotunda w ogrodzie Papadopoli, gdzie donia Orpega oczekiwała mego przybycia. Wysunęła się spoza grupy drzew tak nagle, że Inez mimo woli wydała okrzyk przerażenia. Na szczęście w tejże chwili nadszedłem. To właśnie spotkanie utrwaliło we mnie podejrzenie, że Donna Rotonda prześladuje Inezę. Bo moją osobę zdaje się zupełnie ignorować, jak gdybym dla niej nie istniał. Byłżeby to tylko manewr zazdrosnej kobiety? Chociaż skąd ta pewność, że Gina jest o mnie zazdrosna, że nie kierują nią zgoła inne motywy? Może ja rzeczywiście miałem być tylko „łącznikiem” między tymi dwiema kobietami, łącznikiem i niczym więcej? To pewna, że szuka zbliżenia tylko do Inezy. I to właśnie przejmuje donię dreszczem przerażenia. — Nie chciałabym nigdy zostać z nią sam na sam — wyznała mi dzisiaj podczas kolacji. — Zawsze miałam jakąś instynktową odrazę do tej obłąkanej, a teraz lękam się jej wprost jak widma. Mam wrażenie, że wczoraj, już po twoim odejściu, gdy wyszłam na chwilę do loggi w parterze, by odetchnąć wieczornym chłodem, Rotonda usiłowała podpłynąć do mnie na gondoli. — To niemożliwe! — zaprzeczyłem żywo. — Zdawało ci się. Czyżby śmiała? — Jestem pewna, że to była ona; poznałam ją po stroju, po tym okropnym pół hełmie, pół kapeluszu. Była już na linii moich schodów i widocznie chciała tu wylądować. Przerażona uciekłam w głąb domu i zaryglowałam za sobą bramę wchodową. To zuchwała wariatka! Nie powinieneś teraz odstępować ode mnie na krok; ja się boję, Adamello... ---- 14 września A przecież Rotunda jest o mnie zazdrosna! Zazdrosna jak o kochanego mężczyznę! Przekonała mnie o tym dzisiejsza śmieszna w istocie rzeczy przygoda na Ponte Rialto. Poszliśmy tam z Inezą w samo południe, przypatrzyć się wzmożonemu z powodu jarmarku ruchowi i obejrzeć bazary. Most roił się od przechodniów, przekupni i kupujących; zwłaszcza ciemnowłose, niebieskookie mieszczanki, cittadinecittadine (wł.) — obywatelka, patrycjuszka. weneckie, o powłóczystych spojrzeniach, w czarnych, żałobnych sukniach i tradycyjnych szalach i mantylach, rej wodziły w rozkrzyczanym i roznamiętnionym gorączką targu zbiorowisku. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed bazarem signor Giuliana, który głośno i z emfazą wyliczał zalety swych naszyjników. Jeden z nich z owalnych ziarn perłowej masy podobał się Inezie. Przerwałem przekupniowi potok pochwał na rzecz towaru i zapytałem o cenę. Podał ją z wyszukaną nonszalancją, oczywiście podnosząc ją momentalnie w dwójnasób. Zapłaciłem i już mieliśmy odejść, gdy wtem obok donni de Orpega wyrosła jak spod ziemi Rotunda. Zanim zdołałem jej przeszkodzić, wyrwała Inezie z rąk naszyjnik i zniknęła ze zdobyczą w otaczającym nas tłumie. Stało się tak niespodzianie, że w pierwszej chwili wszyscyśmy oniemieli ze zdumienia. Dopiero po czasie zerwała się burza okrzyków i posypały się dosadne epitety pod adresem obłąkanej: — Ladra Rotonda! Ladra, ladra!ladra (wł.) — złodziejka. autorski Kilka osób rzuciło się nawet w pogoń za zbiegłą. Na twarzy Inezy zbladłej z przerażenia pojawił się uśmiech. — Lasciate la! — uspokajała oburzonych. — Lasciate la povera pazza! Non m’importa!Lasciate la! Lasciate la povera pazza! Non m’importa (wł.) — Zostawcie ją. Zostawcie w spokoju biedną obłąkaną! Nic mi na tym nie zależy! autorski A potem rzekła do mnie półgłosem: — Niechaj jej służy. W gruncie rzeczy zadowolona jestem z tego, co zaszło. Może nareszcie pozostawi nas w spokoju. ---- Zajście na Rialto zaniepokoiło mnie na serio i poważnie zatroskałem się o bezpieczeństwo Inezy. Tegoż jeszcze wieczora postanowiliśmy opuścić Wenecję i przenieść się na Chioggię. Zamiar nasz mieliśmy zrealizować zaraz nazajutrz po południu. Ponieważ parowiec, kursujący między Wenecją a malowniczą wyspą w południowej części laguny, odjeżdżał koło piątej, a żegluga trwa około dwóch godzin, spodziewaliśmy się przed nocą stanąć u celu i znaleźć tymczasowy przytułek w jednym z hoteli. Potem miałem wynająć jakąś willę od strony Adriatyku i tam zamieszkać z Inezą. Na układaniu planów i przygotowaniach do podróży upłynął nam wieczór i część nocy. Ineza była bardzo ożywiona i z błyszczącymi gorączkowo oczyma żegnała mnie około północy. Umówiliśmy się, że przyjdę po nią nazajutrz o trzeciej i gondolą podpłyniemy do przystani w kanale św. Marka. Odszedłem z uczuciem ulgi i wkrótce zasnąłem głęboko. Ranek dnia następnego poświęciłem załatwieniu sprawunków związanych z przeprowadzką, a w południe zjadłem obiad w trattoria na Cannareggio. Gdy opuszczałem restaurację, była godzina druga. Opanowany już przez nerwicę podróży przeszedłem się parę razy po calle Vittorio Emanuele, spaliłem mnóstwo papierosów i nie mogąc doczekać się godziny trzeciej, kazałem pierwszemu z brzegu gondolierowi zawieźć się do Inezy. Gdy podpływaliśmy pod pałac, zauważyłem u stopni debarkaderu jakąś gondolę uwiązaną do jednego z błękitnych słupów. Łódka nie należała do Inezy i gondolierem drzemiącym na ławce nie był Beppo. — Czy seniora ma gości? — zapytałem go niechętnie. Przewoźnik ziewnął i przeciągając się leniwo, odpowiedział z dziwnym uśmiechem: — O tak, signora ma gościa — rzadkiego gościa. Gdy wszedłem na stopnie, kotara oddzielająca loggię od wnętrza rozchyliła się i wyszła Rotunda. Spostrzegłszy mię, drgnęła, lecz natychmiast opanowała się i obojętna, z kamiennym spokojem na twarzy chciała mnie minąć. Zawrzałem gniewem. — Czego tu szukasz? — zapytałem ostro. — Dlaczego włóczysz się koło tego domu? Zbyła mnie milczeniem i zeszedłszy po schodkach, wsiadła do swej gondoli. Plusnęło skrzele wiosła, sfałdowała się woda i łódź wysunęła się skwapliwie na środek kanału. Rzuciłem się ku wejściu i odsunąwszy draperię, wpadłem do przedsionka. Tu, na posadzce pod jedną z kolumn leżała na wznak Ineza; w piersi jej wbity po rękojeść tkwił wenecki puginał''puginał'' — krótka broń sieczna, podobna do małego miecza.. Pewną miała rękę Gina Vamparone, pewną i niezawodną: ugodziła w samo serce... ---- I znów jest piękne, weneckie popołudnie, słońce gra na opalowej fali i roztocz laguny skrzy się miriadami blasków. I znów, jak dnia pierwszego, kiedy ją poznałem, odbijam od Fondamente Nuove z moją ukochaną. I jak wtedy, płyniemy znów w tę samą stronę: ku Wyspie Cmentarnej... Spoczywa przede mną na dnie czarnej gondoli słodka i pogodna, z uśmiechem na alabastrowej twarzy, w powodzi fiołków i białych róż — śpi cicha i królewska na rozkołysanej fali, a nad nią sklepi się szafirowe niebo... Pochylam się ku małym, w atłasowe ciżmy''ciżma'' — lekko wydłużony but z miękkiej skóry. odzianym stopom, tulę je do ust mych i słyszę, jak poza mną, na wyżce łodzi ktoś płacze... To Beppo — nasz gondolier... Wenecja, lipiec r. 1927 Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Namiętność (L’Appassionata)